


Windows

by Shawarmerei (livefromarkham)



Series: The Avengers/Dresdenverse Crossover Compilation [2]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dresdenverse, Crossover, Faerie!Asgardians, I have a problem, Multi, Seelie!Thor, Unseelie!Loki, lots of fucking soulgazing, ship all the things, stark needs to get his shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefromarkham/pseuds/Shawarmerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes are the windows to the soul, and Tony Stark is a peeping tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

I’ve always believed that looking into someone’s soul and seeing what lies there is one of the most useful tools in a wizard’s arsenal. Sure, you have to offer up your own for the other person to review, but hey, as long as I don’t have to look at it myself, I’m fine.

The first soulgaze I ever performed was on my old mentor, Obadiah Stane. When I looked inside of him, I saw a festering darkness that had been residing there for years, building up until it consumed him whole. He’d raised me to pick up dark magic where he left off, to inherit the legacy of destruction he had started. Obie tried to kill me shortly afterword. I guess he didn’t like what he saw.

The second one was on a total stranger I’d met on New Year’s. I was plastered, as per the usual, and he was offering me a ride home before things got too out of hand. Unfortunately, not long after he laid me down in the backseat the car refused to start. I wasn’t exactly in my prime. I was young and stupid, possibly underage and definitely not thinking straight. Why I still even had a dribble of usable magic in me is still up for debate. I didn’t break his car on purpose, but my subconscious might’ve. He was awfully good looking, though not my usual type.

As he grumbled, he sat me up and pulled some blankets out of his trunk after calling someone on his phone. He climbed into the backseat with me, and I realized he was bigger than I remembered, his hair blonde and neatly combed to the side. Broad shoulders loomed over me as he wrapped me up in blankets, his muscles taut with unreleased tension. Backing up, he looked over his handiwork as I spoke. “If the car doesn’t work, why don’t we just go back inside?” I asked, alcohol rumbling in my stomach. This wasn’t the worst position I’d ever been drunk in. But it definitely wasn’t the best. The blonde sighed, sitting back in the seat. “Because if you go back in there, you’re just going to end up worse off than you are now. I’d rather you be a little cold than in danger.”

I swallowed. “I don’t even know you. Who the hell are you and why are you concerned with my health?”

“I’m Steve,” he replied. “You looked like you needed help. I like helping people.”

“I was perfectly fine where I was,” I slurred. “My health is none of your business.”

“That may be true,” Steve retorted, “but with how little control you seem to have over your life, I figured you needed all the help you could get.” I opened my mouth to retort but found no words there. “Fair enough,” I responded. “I’m Tony.”

“I know.” He laughed, shaking his head at me. “You told me earlier when you were hitting on me.” That got me laughing too. He was so different from my normal type, but he managed to make it work. I didn’t usually like blue eyes… but by the time I realized we were making eye contact, it was already too late to pull back. I’d just dragged a man I hardly knew into a soulgaze, someone that probably had no idea about anything relating to the supernatural world.

Steve wasn’t a particularly complicated man. He was an honest person through and through. He’d lived a rough life but had come out alright, filled with a desire to help people get on the right path. He hated it when people picked on the weak, and when they used others to their own ends. Manipulation was his greatest enemy, and he’d had to deal with far too much of it. He had a light where Obie had darkness, a bright glimmer that outshone everything else in his soul. I had only heard rumors that genuinely good people existed, but here one was, sitting right in front of me. He cared so much about everyone else and took little time for himself. This had landed him in a tight spot at the moment: he had turmoil over where he would be living. Someone had kicked him out. Steve was currently homeless, unable to pay the rent because of his fixation on others. I shot back into my own body and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Stay with me,” I implored him. He looked terrified, staring at me with his mouth gaping open. “What? What just—“

“I’ll tell you everything later. Just… Stay here with me, and when the car is fixed, spend the night at my house.” He blinked a few times, then shrugged. “I guess this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to me tonight.” I scooted closer to him, sharing my blankets, and we sat in the backseat huddled together for warmth until the guy with jumper cables arrived. I’d never been happier that my magic and technology were completely incompatible. 

Then again, I tended to be a pretty happy person when the night ended with getting to cuddle a hot guy in the backseat of a car. Most people are.


End file.
